Alien Slave 2
by FISHY1
Summary: The Sequel to Alien Slave. Featuring Iniss 121 and his 'adventures on Earth. Chapter 10 finished was promised.
1. Chapter 1

Alien Slave 2  
  
7  
  
I ran.  
  
6  
  
As fast.  
  
5  
  
As I  
  
4  
  
Could.  
  
3  
  
Blitz!  
  
2  
  
A portal!  
  
1  
  
Blitz!  
  
0   
  
Teet!  
  
BOOM!  
  
BOOM!  
  
The bar shook. Beer bottles fell over. The lights flickered.  
  
"What's going on?" Shouted one of the drunkards.  
  
"It's D-Day! Yahoo!"   
  
"It's an earthquake you idiot! Stay low!" The bartender shouted. He crawled his way under one of the tables.  
  
Everything shook, all the cups from the stand fell over, beer bottles spilled their contents onto the wooden floor.  
  
Than suddenly as soon as it started, it was over.  
  
"Woah, what was that man? Explosion?"  
  
"It was an earthquake. Although we do not get earthquakes around here often." The bartender grabbed the stand and pulled himself up.  
  
"Well I heard an explosion." Said one of the customers.  
  
"Yeah me too." Said another.  
  
"Me too."   
  
"Same for me."  
  
"All right, calm down. Nothing to worry. Besides nobody is hurt. Lets turn the radio on. Who wants a free beer?"  
  
"So, you want me to read this?" The news reader exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. You will read it once the music ends."  
  
"But this is crap! You can't expect me to read this!"  
  
"I insist you do Mr Kurrie." Came the cold voice  
  
"It says on your script, that an earthquake just occurred 5 minutes ago. My sources tell me that it was an explosion, a nuclear explosion to be precise."  
  
"You will read this whether you like it or not, or..."  
  
"Or what eah?" He protested.  
  
"You will be staring down the chamber of my gun."  
  
"Haha! Your gun! Good one man." The news reader laughed. He turned round and spoke into the mike.  
  
"All right people, your daily news is coming up! We have breaking news right here in the station, just stay tune for the latest rumours and facts!"  
  
The news reader turned back, and a gun chamber was jabbed into his mouth.  
  
"I insist. Mr Kurrie."  
  
I laid on the floor. The rain poured onto the ground. I slowly opened my eye, I saw nothing but greenery all around me. For a moment, I though I was on Xen. Than I realised that Xen did not had rain.  
  
Earth.....in all places...why must it be Earth...  
  
My name is Iniss 121. An Alien Slave.   
  
For the past years, I've been living in a lie. A lie that fooled me and many of my fellow slaves. We worked for 'Nihilanth' the Master. For at least 3 earth years, I've worked in the manufacturing facilities of Xen, monitoring equipment and initiating new commands. All those time I saw Nihilanth as my master, that I had to obey him, follow him, or even die for him to the very end.  
  
That was went I was brought into reality. Now after I though of it, I realised I was brain-washed. Brain-washed into being mindless servants. At that time, Nihilanth initiated a plan to 'invade' a place called Earth. At first, I thought the 'invasion' was a great idea. We could meet new creatures, learn new ideas, new technology.   
  
Than I was brought into the battle grounds. We were forced to kill the humans, whether they were armed or unarmed. I question my superior about the motives of our actions. I was told that the humans were mindless and barbaric, that they had to be exterminated. At first, I thought this was true, there were these 'green' and 'black' skinned human that shot at us. They killed many of our race. They fired upon us without compassion. Than there were these 'white' coats and 'blue' coats human. They were initially not hostile to us, infact some even tried to communicate with us. But my superior ordered us to fire upon them.  
  
One particular scene stood out, I had cornered a white coat in one of the human laboratory. He was unarmed. I saw that he was 'crying'. An emotion of sadness and distress. I looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. I could read his emotions, he was begging me to spare him. Deep in my heart I knew that this human did not deserve to die. He showed me a picture of he and other humans. Despite that, I killed him. After that incident, I found out that the picture he had was a picture of his family. I was horrified, I had killed humans that were unarmed, innocent and that had families they loved and cared for.  
  
From than on, I objected from killing the humans. I had heated arguments with my superiors about our actions. But my superior won. Often threatening me with death.  
  
I was transferred to another squad. My new superior was much better. I negotiated with him in transferring me out of my job in the invasion force. He did and got me into guard duty for Nihilanth's portal. At least I did not had to kill humans.  
  
Somehow, my superior, Colath 44, was an curious one. He used his teleportation ability to learn more about Xen. Than he learnt something that made him go against all he was taught.  
  
We, Xenlings, were not born. We were created.  
  
He decided to reveal what he had learnt to me. I was in turmoil. We both came to a conclusion, Nihilanth was evil and had to be stopped.  
  
We made plans to start a revolution. But Nihilanth happened to interrupt on my thoughts, and I was captured. Colath had to hide to evade capture. I was held in Nihilanth's prison.  
  
During all this time, the white coat, blue coat and the rarely seen orange suit humans came up with a plan to repel the invasion back. They'd sent one of their most powerful orange suit onto Xen and struck deep into the heart of Xen. Nihilanth.  
  
The human by luck found a weakness in Nihilanth. The orange suit destroyed all the Xenite crystal in Nihilanth chamber and finally destroyed the crystal inside Nihilanth's brain.  
  
After that, it was all chaos. Nihilanth powers were interlinked with Xen. With Nihilanth dead, so was Xen. All of the teleportation portals were failing. Colath managed to summon one portal to where I was being held. Destination : Earth.  
  
I had no choice but to teleport back to Earth. I found myself back in 'Black Mesa'. However, there was not a single human or Xenling to be found. The human facility seemed abandon. There were bodies everywhere not a single living human or Xenling.  
  
Than I stumbled upon a giant missile like device. It showed a countdown. By instinct I ran, I ran as fast at my legs could bring me, than suddenly, a teleportal enveloped in front of me. Seeing my chance, I ran into the portal.  
  
Here am I teleported onto somewhere on Earth. Lost on this foreign planet, I could be the last of my race here. The last Xenling on Earth.   
  
This is my story. The story of the 'Alien Slave'.  
  
Author's note: Alien Slave is back! I've finally managed to find sometime to start on my sequel. I'm trying to stick my story plot as close to the original. So I would not write too much (as in to the timeline of HL2) until I know what the actual HL2 story plot is. 


	2. Chapter 2: Big Cats

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 2: Big Cats  
  
Colath 44 eyes sprung opened. He readied his energy ball and pointed towards the cave entrance. He though he had heard a sound. But there was nothing. He was getting paranoid.  
  
It was 2 days since the death of Nihilanth and everything went into chaos. Xen Controllers rebelled. Grunts took over. Slaves went into hiding. Most of Xen blew up with Nihilanth.  
  
Colath 44 survived the initial destruction of Xen. He teleported himself far away from the core of Xen and away from Nihilanth. Everything within a hundred miles of Nihilanth was decimated.  
  
The teleportation systems, formally the only way of moving around Xen was down because of Nihilanth's death. Slaves and Grunts, who were incapable of flying, were stuck on islands of what was left of Xen. The controllers who were capable of flying took cover in safer caverns and isolated islands.   
  
Anybody there?  
  
No response.  
  
Colath closed his eyes and let himself rest.  
  
My eyes flew open. I looked around at my surroundings. Earth.  
  
I pulled myself up with a tree branch and examined my surroundings. I was in a forest. I took my time and examined every detail of the forest. Greens leaves, brown bark. Grass, flowers, tiny insects. It was amazing! I never knew earth had such beautiful places and had such abundance of life. I examined even more, there were small flying insect, flying creatures, creatures that squirrel the grounds and creatures that watched from the trees above. There were too many creatures beyond the point of description.   
  
The humans are so fortunate. The forest of Xen were nothing like this. I looked up at the skies. It was cool blue and was filled many difference flying creatures.  
  
I trudged my way though the thick grass and took in the beauty of earth at the same time. Than I came across a water source. I jumped into the waters and cleaned myself. I drank mouth full of water from the water source.  
  
"Grrgggg!" Came a roar. I immediately swung around. Crouching in the bushes was a creatures on 4 legs with stripes on it's body and had a tail. I could see the creatures teeth as it roared again. The teeth were like shrapnel, enough to tear me from piece to piece.  
  
I mean no harm. I tried telepathing to the creature.  
  
"ROAR!" It roared even louder.  
  
Earth's landforms were beautiful, but this creature was not.  
  
The creature leaped! I dodged the leap but one of the creatures claws slashed my side. I was sliced with pain. I was thrown on the ground. The creature leaped on me again, it clawed at my face but missed.  
  
I retaliated and made a slice down it's belly. It roared in anger and leaped off me.  
  
I ignored the pain quickly got up. But the creature was at the ready, within a blink of the eye, it leaped again.  
  
Blitz!  
  
I fell on my back with my creature over me. At the last possible moment, I managed to zap the creature, rendering it unconscious.  
  
I pushed the creature off and took off. I did not know how long it would neutralise the creature but I did not want to be there when it gained conscious again.  
  
The creatures of earth are aggressive and deadly. I made a mental note. I hope I did not run into anymore of those striped creature.  
  
Forest Ranger Tim imgore was on his daily routine. Trekking along the footpath he breathe in the clean forest air.  
  
"Felix, anything on com channels?" He spoke into his radio.  
  
"None. Make your rounds quick so I can play with you cards. It's boring you know." Felix voice came from the radio.  
  
"Whatever. I'll just check up on the old water hole and get back to base."  
  
Tim trudged down a steep edge and let himself slip down a patch of dirt. He decided to take a more dangerous but shorter route to the water hole. He jumped down a series of steep cliffs and angled his legs to gain grip. He than leaped off a ledge and splashed into the water hole.  
  
"Felix, water hole clear. I'd- hold on....I see a tiger. It's not moving."  
  
"Tim, stay clear. You don't want to get killed do you?"  
  
"It's unconscious. I'll go take a look."  
  
"Roger. But be extremely careful. The tigers around here have been going crazy lately."  
  
Tim approached the tiger, he approached it with gentle and silent steps. Cautiously approaching the creature. He saw a patch of red on the grass and slice marks on the creature's belly. However, there was no breathing.  
  
"Felix. The tigers is dead. Some animal slice it's stomach but I do not see any other wounds." Tim said as he examined the dead animal.  
  
"A slice in the belly area isn't enough to kill it. To the tiger, it's merely a scratch."  
  
Tim pulled the tiger over and saw brown patches of fur. Like it was burnt.  
  
"Felix. I am also seeing burn marks. Not fire burnt marks but...more of electrical burnt marks."  
  
"Lightning? Impossible. It hasn't rain for 3 days."  
  
"And the slice wound is fresh too. I still can feel the tiger's body heat. It's been killed just recently!" The tiger's body was still warm, the blood was fresh. The tiger must have died not too long ago.  
  
"You gotta be kidding. What could have caused it's death?"  
  
"Natural death? Unknown causes?"  
  
"No. Unlikely. We are no traces of diseases or infections in this natural park. The wound in the stomach is still fresh right?"  
  
"Yes. Something must have killed it."  
  
"All right. Take it back for forensic examination. I'll call the chopper to pick you up." 


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Wounds

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 3: Mysterious Wounds

* * *

"What do we have here?" Said the veterinarian.  
  
"A dead tiger. Something we do not have often in the national park." Tim said.  
  
"You called me down all the way from Rio just to examine a dead tiger?"  
  
"Look at the tiger wounds. It's unlike nothing I've ever seen before."  
  
The Veterinarian turned the tiger over, he examined the burnt wounds and claw marks. His eyes widen immediately.  
  
"I would need some time alone. This is very peculiar. I'll give you a diagnosis in an hours time. Meanwhile, can you get me some coffee?"

* * *

Tim stepped out of the building and sat on the stairs. He admired the setting sun. It was amazing. Sometimes he wondered how the universe worked. How nature worked. How Animals think. It never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"What did our Coddy said?" Felix came up from behind.  
  
"That veterinarian? He needed some time to examine the tiger. I left him with a cup of coffee in the backroom." Tim sipped his cup of water.  
  
"Well he better come up with something. I just received instructions to come up with a report about dead tiger. We cannot put 'Unknown' on the report." Felix complained.  
  
"Ha! With the complexity of the jungle. 'Unknown' is the word."  
  
"Well it that is the case, than be prepared to be fired."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I can always get another job."  
  
"If you have the qualifications. And do not have a family to support." Felix said. "Still a family gives you a lot of joy."  
  
Felix fell back on the couch. He closed his eyes and began to think of his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coddy alone in the backroom was busy prodding over the tiger.   
  
He took blood samples and tested it with his chemistry set. The blood showed no sign of poison or contaminant. His examination of this claw slice in the tigers belly could match none of the marks of the creatures in the forest. And there was the burnt marks. The burnt was from an electrical burn. However there were no lightning storms in the forest in the last 2 days. There was only one answer.  
  
Coddy secretly reached into his bag and fished out his cell phone. He set his phone on 'silent' and dialled a number.  
  
"Good evening, Koda Pizzas, this is Cooui. How can I help you?"  
  
"Cooui, Password is 'Xen'."  
  
"Good evening brother. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Put me on the line with BREEN. It's very important."  
  
"Dr. Wallace Breen? Well, good luck."  
  
Coddy held the phone tightly. Breen was going to congratulate him on his findings. No witnesses were allowed.  
  
"This is Wallace Breen. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Coddy Lasi, I have news."  
  
"Arr Coddy. It's been a long time since I heard from you. What news do you have for me?"

* * *

Tim laid on the sofa watching the television. On the screen showed the show 'Alien'. It was about some Alien creature that gotten aboard an interstellar cargo ship. He watch with intrigue as the 'Alien' burst open from one of the human actors chest. He wondered if such a thing could exist. He was interrupted by the Veterinarian who stepped out from the room.  
  
"So, what do we have?" Tim said.  
  
"I do not know. I have no idea what creature could have killed that tiger."  
  
"What? Give me your best guess."  
  
"Look I do not know-"  
  
"Just give me the closes match."  
  
"All right. But you may consider it out of this world. I think the creature that might have caused the death of that tiger is not from this planet."  
  
Tim looked stunt for a moment, than he burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah right. An alien. HAHA! Maybe that creature caused it's death." He pointed to the screen. The alien was slicing and dicing a human on the screen.  
  
"No I'm serious. I'll explain why. The burnt on the tiger was caused by high-voltage electrical shock. There are no power lines in the forest."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The claw marks on the belly. The marks do not match any of the animal in the databases. In fact, a closer examination of the marks show that the object that sliced the tiger is of non-natural design. It's like the thing that sliced the tiger was manufactured to kill."  
  
"You gotta be kidding. Aliens do not exist. It must have been some hunters trap." Tim folded his arms.  
  
"I think the creature you will be after has claws and flexibility that is designed to kill. It also have the ability to cast electrical shocks."  
  
"And what proof do you have? Do you have solid evidence?"  
  
"Yes I do. The claws also contain traces of substance which do not come from Earth. I used the most advance portable molucule tester."  
  
"Yeah, acid for blood. I heard that before."  
  
"NO! Mr Imgore, I'm serious. We have a high risk situation which involves a extraterrestrial creature running lose in the forest!"  
  
"Well, I hope you're wrong. I'll inform Felix." 


	4. Chapter 4: On A Hunt

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 4: On A Hunt

* * *

"Guns check."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Radio check."  
  
"Reading you loud and clear."  
  
"Equipment check."  
  
"Have em all."  
  
"You ready? You're gonna be all alone in the forest, make sure nothing stuffs up."  
  
"Of course, now can I get moving?"  
  
It was the 2 days since the tiger incident and a start to the new week. Tim was going to go on a hunt for the mysterious creature that killed the tiger. Not really hunting down, but rather tracking down the creature. He was also going on the daily checks at the same time.  
  
"O.k. Good luck. It you spot something unusual, like dead animals or weird animal tracks, report it to me. And also take a photo of it." Felix said.  
  
Tim jumped off the jeep and turned to look at Felix. His face was full of concern.  
  
"If that crazy man is right, we might just bag ourselves a whole lot of money." Tim said with a smile.  
  
"Or trouble. Take care." With that, Felix hit the accelerator and sped off.  
  
Tim set off onto the pathway, he strolled like he was in a park. He took deep breaths and stopped to admire the scenery.  
  
"This is Felix. I'm back at base, how are you going?"  
  
"Everything seems perfectly normal. There's no disturbance. I'm going to the water hole to collect samples of water."  
  
Tim made his way to the water hole. The water hole was off the main trekking route and the way to it was filled with overgrowth. Tim placed on his face mask to protect himself from mosquitoes and sharp leaves.

* * *

It was 2 days since I met with the striped creature. The creature had managed to slash my side, causing me great pain. For a day, I rested in a nearby cave to the water hole attending to my wounds. However, my wounds got worst. Weird little yellow worm like creatures were attracted to my wound and I woke up finding dozens of those tiny creatures sticking to the wound opening. There were also tiny black flies that flew and were attracted to my wounds. Day by day, hour by hour, the wounds were getting worst.  
  
I had to try something which most Xen creatures knew but had not tried out. It was creating a healing pool. Most healing pool on Xen were created naturally. But with the 'invasion'. Non-naturally created healing pools were formed near teleportal chambers to assist in the 'invasion'. Most of the time, Xen slaves were assign in shifts to assist in the creation of the pool. Creating a Xen pool was tedious work and I needed to create it all by myself. I had to devote a lot of time to doing it, which meant placing other things like exploration and food finding aside. But with the wounds getting worst, it was going to be hard.  
  
I staggered my way down to the water hole. Using a human water collecting object, I scooped up water from the water hole. I needed the water to wash the area where I'll make the pool clean. I also needed the water to fill up the pool and clean my wounds.

* * *

The water hole, untouched, natural and clean water. The water hole was a hole in a ground where the water from a waterfall collected nearby. It was Tim's favourite place in the whole national park. Isolated and off the trail it was only visited by Tim and the animals.  
  
Tim reached the water hole, after doing a merry-go-round when he took a wrong turn. His legs and arms were sore after scaling a rock wall which blocked his path and trekking 3 kilometres on extremely uneven path that caused him to bruise himself several times. He realised he was lost and radio for help to get back on track.  
  
Tim let his bag down and laid on the grass for a while to let his muscles relax. He laid there for a minute before he got up. Tim looked around to check there was no body, than he removed his protective suit and stripped off his cloths. He dived into the pool which created a giant wave the moment he hit the water. He moaned with pleasure as he let the water fall falling water massaged his back.

* * *

I sliced the bushes in my way and stripped some of the branches off the trees. The thorns and leaf ends were very annoying especially when it pricked the areas near my wounds and stabbed into the eye area. But I heard the sound of the water fall, I pressed though the bushes and came into the clearing.  
  
I was expecting to see no one at the water hole, when I saw a human. The human immediately brought back images into my mind of 'Black Mesa'. It flashed though my mind and I readied myself to charge up a shot if the human was to attack me like they did in 'Black Mesa'.  
  
What would happen if the human sees me i began to wondered? Will this human react the same way as the humans did at 'Black Mesa'? Maybe it would not because this human might not know of the 'invasion'. But I was still an alien being on this planet, the human might react in an alarm way and attack me, or even report me to it's masters.   
  
The possibilities were endless. I decided to wait and see what the human was doing. The human got up from the grass and stripped off it's outer clothing's. The human than jumped into the water and let out a loud moan as it resurfaced. The human than went under the water fall and stayed there for sometime.   
  
The human was proberly not aware of it's surroundings, I could quickly collect the water and run away before the human even noticed me. My stinging wounds prompted me to do so as I needed the water to wash the 'maggots' creature off my wounds.

* * *

I laid under the water fall for sometime imagining I was in some place in Hawaii. I felt relaxed and enjoyed the pleasure of the water fall. I than remembered that I had a job to do. I reluctantly moved away from the water fall. I than opened my eyes, and saw the most shocking thing in my life.  
  
Directly in front of me was a creature, my first instinct was that it was some kind of mutated monkey. It had 2 arms and 2 legs like a human and a mini arm in it's chest. It's head was perched forward and had one large red blob in the middle. I was stunt was a moment, than realised what it was.  
  
The alien noticed me, and it too looked stunt. I rubbed my eyes making sure i was not dreaming. The creature it as still there. I immediately ran for my bag, heading for the camera. The alien reacted in a confused way, following my quick movement as i splashed though the water. I grabbed the camera and tore off the lens cover. I than clicked the button.  
  
!Flash!  
  
The alien literally jumped out of it's skin as the camera flash flashed. The alien tore though the bushes flinging it's arm in different directions as it ran away. I laid there on the grass breathing rapidly.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Reviews keep writer's moral up. 


	5. Chapter 5: A little unbelievable

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 5: A little unbelievable  
  
"It's true! I saw it! An alien! A real life alien!" Tim screamed.  
  
"Come on, we all know aliens do not EXIST." Felix said back.  
  
"Develop those photos! I have proof."  
  
"Yes, during the meanwhile, can you quieten down? Everybody is looking at us!" Felix whispered furiously into Tim's ear.  
  
Tim and Felix were in the cafe on their day off. Felix decided to go to town to get a break while Tim wanted the photos developed. Tim came back from his previous turn going wild on some close encounter claiming he saw an alien in person and so on.  
  
"Of course, of course. But you believe me do you?"   
  
"Of course I do! Now stop bugging me, I have my shares to check." Felix turned to his newspapers.  
  
'Coca-Cola shares down 10%'  
  
"EEKKK!!"

* * *

Issea was in the backroom busy developing his customers photo. Developing film was not an easy assignment but was the only assignment available to Issea. The rest of the group had taken up all the simpler assignments. But it paid good. Issea placed the film inside the chemical and he proceeded to do the same for the next.  
  
"Hey Issea, remember an hour ago? This chap came in claim he had some alien on the film?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Come take a look at this."  
  
Issea stepped out of the developing room and walked across to the printer.  
  
"Take a look at this." Issea was passed the photo.  
  
"Oh my....."  
  
"Yeah, seems like Coddy was right. We have a renegade on the loose."  
  
"Time to inform HQ. We have a serious situation on our hands."

* * *

"I told you! We have a loose alien! See! Heres the proof!" Tim handed Felix the photo. The photo showed the alien. Felix examined the picture carefully.  
  
"You sure you didn't make that up? No wait, you must have." Felix handed back the photo. His face was full of disbelief.  
  
"Of course not!" Tim walked towards the car.   
  
"Well.....I...I believe you...what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. Hunt it down? Tell authorities?" Tim said as he slammed the car door.  
  
"We'll need more proof before we tell the authorities. A picture ain't enough. It's impossible to find it in the jungle. Your photo shot was a pure coincidence." Felix started up the car. He shift the gear and slammed down the pedal.  
  
"I knew we should have never imported those tigers...or none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Maybe we can set traps up? If we successfully capture it we can make a fortune out of it."  
  
"All right, we set up animal traps. With any luck we might capture the alien." 


	6. Chapter 6: Traps

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 6: Traps

* * *

"So....one of the alien slave from Black Mesa had survived and ended up in South America."  
  
"Yes Dr Breen. We've also got information that 2 forest rangers has pictures of the vortigaunt.   
  
We've already have detailed information of their locations, resident and family."  
  
Dr Breen looked up from the notes and across the table to General Romata. He gave his trademark sinister smile to the General.  
  
"General, I would like you to take on this situation. I've read reports on your ability to keep things under control and I think this situation requires a lot of it. I loved the way you did it at Black Mesa."  
  
The General gulped down his saliva, the General was one of the overall commanders in the Black Mesa incident. He commanded the 13th Black Ops in efforts to clean up the mess left by the US military. The operation went smoothly until a US soldier named Corporal Shephard came in and messed things up. Shephard took out three-quarters of all Black Operatives and nearly stopped the Nuke from exploding. The General had to move in himself to activate the Nuclear device back on. It was presume that Corporal Shephard died in Black Mesa when he went to fought some big bad alien.  
  
"Yes Dr Breen. I will keep this situation under control." After all, this situation only involved 2 wily silly park rangers who had no idea what they were after, Romata thought.  
  
"Good. I would like you to capture the 2 park rangers and capture or take out the Vortigaunt. We cannot allow it to escape. Do I make myself clear? General Colin Romata?"  
  
"Yes Sir."   
  
"Good. Remember NO WITNESSES. Or your head will be in my trophy room." Dr Breen pointed to his collection of skulls in one corner of his office. There were skulls of both Human and alien.

* * *

Tim checked his animal traps. He carefully went though each and everyone of the traps to ensure they were in the best condition. He did not want the alien to escape from his clutches. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Felix getting off from the car. He was back from 'shopping' for equipment.  
  
"Tim. I've just came back from the local gun shop. I've got you a full arsenal as you requested."  
  
"Did you get the OCIW?" Tim asked as he ran his fingers along the traps.  
  
"Yes. Although I had to bribe the shop owner to get it from him." Felix lifted a giant rifle from the boot.  
  
"Good. I'll need all the fire power I can get."  
  
"You sure you want to do this? I mean like we should relate this to the authorities. We're just simple park rangers." Felix was uncertain. He had a family to take care off and did not want to risk anything.  
  
"Of course. I've captured the alien on photo, I'll capture the alien again." Tim said as he lifted a .44 Magnum from the boot and fired a shot at a beer bottle on a post. The bottle shattered.  
  
"Woah, I didn't knew you could shoot."  
  
"I learnt shooting from my parents. They are owners of a shooting range." Tim said as he reloaded for another shot. He aimed at an even further bottle.  
  
"Nice.....still I think we should inform the authorities. We're only civilians for goodness sake !" Felix said as he grabbed the Magnum from Tim's grips and aimed at the bottle. He fired but the bullet missed wide.  
  
"I've prepared everything. I'll start setting up the traps tomorrow. And I'm going to search every cave in the park."

* * *

"All right men. We have a code red situation on our hands that requires immediate force."  
  
"At 1800 hours, 25th July Saturday. Our agent, Coddy Lasi of the Brazil reconnaissance team was called up by Brazilian park rangers. They wanted Coddy to examine a dead tiger they found."  
  
"Coddy went in and did the examination. He found that the tiger had electrical burns and claw scratches. A closer examination of the claw scratches revealed that the marks were made from creature not from Earth."  
  
"Coddy concluded that the creature that killed the tiger was a Vortigaunt. As most of you know, this creature originated from Xen and must be either captured or eliminated."  
  
"Coddy called HQ to inform them of this discovery. HQ were uncertain of his claims and placed the discovery on hold."  
  
"Than on 28th July Monday, the 2 park rangers were spotted by the photography team in one of the town centre. The 2 park rangers sent their film for development."  
  
"One of the photos in the film had the picture of a Vortigaunt, Seen here."  
  
"They informed HQ. Intel decided to gather information of the 2 park rangers. Detailed information can be seen in the handouts I gave you. Read them carefully. One of the park rangers is an excellent marksmen."  
  
"Also on the 29th July Tuesday, one of the park ranger went to a gun shop. He was spotted placing weapons in his car boot. We've managed to identify some of the weapons, we've spotted SPAS, M-29 OCIW, and a .44 Magnum. We presume they are going to try and hunt down the alien."  
  
"Our mission is to enter the national park region without being discovered, capture the 2 park rangers, and eliminate or capture the Vortigaunt if possible."  
  
"We will split up into 2 teams. Team A will enter the park station compound, capture the park rangers, gather any information about the park's landform, and secure the weapons."  
  
"Team B will start searching for the Vortigaunt after Team A has completed their job. Team A will also inquire the family members of the park rangers and see whether they know something. If they do, we will need to kidnapped the entire family."  
  
"Remember, this mission is to be discrete. I do not want any witnesses."  
  
"All right men. Go though the hand outs I gave you. You have 15 minutes before the helicopter arrives."

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter will contain Animal vs Human vs Alien action! 


	7. Chapter 7: Alien Versus Predator

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 7: Alien Versus Predator

* * *

Tim readied his .44. He practised his reflexes twisting round and firing at the bottles far off on the post. Each shot hitting its target. Satisfied, Tim reloaded his gun and placed it in his holster. Tim brought out his SPAS, he checked the magazine and placed it on safe mode. Tim finally lifted the OCIW. An M-29 OCIW military version in his hands. It was illegal to own one of those but it did not bother him. He practised with the scope aiming it at a far off object. He than slung it over his shoulder and closed the boot.  
  
"Look Tim. I don't think we should be doing this! Just leave that alien creature alone. It would not harm us." Felix said as Tim started walking towards the bushes.  
  
"Felix. I don't care about your nonsense. I'm going to get that alien no matter what it takes. I could make a fortune from it. Imagine the money! All that money! Imagine capturing an alien!"  
  
"Tim. It isn't worth the risk. You don't know what that creature is or whether it even exists!" Felix begged Tim.  
  
"Felix. If you ain't going to help me on this one that's fine. But don't get in my way! Now, I have some traps to set. I know where this alien will go." Tim was frustrated. He took out his map and examined it carefully.  
  
"Tim. I have a family to care for. Whatever happens to you will also involve me. I want to be there for my family."  
  
"Than get lost Felix!" Tim shouted back. Felix jumped backwards, he was shocked at Tim. A person whom he had worked with for 3 years suddenly became ruthless and emotionless. "I have to get that creature I just have to. I don't know why but I just have to. I feel it in my veins."  
  
"Tim. You are getting out of control. Your emotions are taking over. You need to take a step back and examine your environment. Tim, you are still young. You're barely 25 and you still have a whole life ahead of you. This is stupid."  
  
"What's stupid?"  
  
"This. Trust me I've done things as stupid as this in my life before. I tried playing hero. And it never turns out right. This is a waste of time."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm still going. I'll call you on radio once I've done with the traps." With that Tim walked off into the bushes. Felix stood there shaking his head.  
  
"I do hope that he knows what he's doing. Young people are really adventurous these days."

* * *

"Sir, target zone ETA 30 seconds, prepare for touch down."  
  
"Roger that, men prep your weapons. We need to do this quick. Team A prepare to drop." General Romata said.  
  
"Roger that sir. Men lets get to work!" Shouted Sergeant Trelli. It was Sergeant Trelli's first operation since he was hired into the Black Ops. The Black Ops were a bunch of elite troops that are experts in all kind of situations. They took orders and sticked to it. No exceptions.  
  
Being in the secret service was Sergeant Trelli's dream since he was young. He always wanted to be one of those men in black and never wavered from his objective. He did his research and knew that the only way he could get into the secret service was from the army. He joined the army after schooling and worked his way up. His abilities were spotted from the government men and he finally lived his dream.  
  
Sergeant Trelli jumped out of the helicopter and onto the field. The rest of his team jumped off too and strapped their black mask on. Trelli did the same. Staying under cover was essential.  
  
"Remember, Sergeant Trelli, you need to move into the compound quietly. Do not get spotted. General Romata out."  
  
Sergeant's Trelli first mission involved a renegade extra-terrestrial creature. His squad of 4 was to enter the park ranger's cabin and capture the 2 park rangers who had evidence that alien life forms existed. When Sergeant Trelli attended the briefing on the mission, it was no surprise to him that alien life forms existed. He always suspected that the government was hiding something (especially Area 51). Apparently, his squad mates were involved in a big incident involving some underground research facility and extra-terrestrial beings. They had much needed experience from their last mission which Sergeant Trelli needed for his squad to function effectively.  
  
"All right men, lets move in. We have 2 miles to cover and we need to get to our targets ASAP. Team B is already moving into capture the alien and they need all the information we can get to do so." Sergeant Trelli whispered to his team as they crowded in a circle.  
  
"Sure Serg. This will be a piece of cake." One of the soldiers replied.  
  
"I sure hope so. All right, lets move." Trelli said as he started trudging towards the direction of the station.  
  
"Fire team B, move to the other side of the compound and look out for any civilians. If there any, get em out of the area. We don't need extra witnesses. Fire team A will come with me and capture the ranger." Trelli shouted to his squad as they followed his tail.  
  
"Roger that sir." Half of the squad ran off in the opposite direction. Sergeant Trelli looked behind and signalled to his 2 other men to move forward. He took out his binoculars and scanned the building.  
  
"All clear, it looks like they aren't there. Darn!"  
  
"Sir. I see a jeep approaching the compound. It's one of the park rangers sir." Fire team leader B voice came from the radio.  
  
"Roger that Corporal. ETA from the compound?"  
  
"Approximately 1 minute from the compound sir. You will need to move in fast if you want to ambush him."  
  
"Roger that Corporal." Sergeant Trelli turned his radio off and turned to his men. "We need to move, get to the compound and find a hiding spot. You two ambush him from inside the building. I'll come up from behind. Fire team B, hold position and cover our backs."  
  
The two soldiers ran off leaving Sergeant Trelli in the deep grass. He sneaked along the side of the road and hid under the stairs of the station's entrance. He waited for ten seconds before he finally heard the noise of the jeep followed by the footsteps.  
  
"Sheez, that idiot. Sure is going to get me into trouble." The ranger said as his boots hit the stairs. The ranger went up onto the balcony and proceeded to enter the building. Sergeant Trelli creped out from the stair.

* * *

General Romata peeped down from his helicopter. They were going to drop Team B soon into the jungle, the soldiers were checking their rifles.  
  
"All right men. We need to do this by the book. We are going to drop you at a clearing near the tourist walk path. You will hide and wait for further information from Intel about your mission objectives. Am I clear?"  
  
"Sir yes sir." Shouted the men in unison.  
  
"Good. Failure to capture the alien will result in all your heads on my desk. I WANT THE ALIEN CAPTURED! NOW MOVE!"  
  
The men jumped off the helicopter one by one. Romata picked up the radio and activated it.  
  
"Wallace, this is Romata. All teams are dropped, we are waiting for Team A to capture and extract further information from the park rangers. Team B is already deployed and ready to ambush the alien."  
  
"Good."

* * *

"Look! I do not know anything!" Screamed Felix.  
  
"Tell me where is your companion." Sergeant Trelli's voice was as cold as rock.  
  
"I do not know where he is." Sergeant Trelli sent his boot up Felix's ribs. Felix screamed in pain.  
  
"Where is he! Where is the other park ranger!"  
  
"He's..he's....he's in the jungle.."  
  
"And what is he doing there?"  
  
"Who are you in the first place?" Felix protested as he lifted himself up from the ground.  
  
"Tell us where is your friend first." Sergeant Trelli slammed his fist on the table indicating his annoyance.  
  
"You are one of those cover-up people aren't you? The government sent you to eliminate all evidence of the alien?"  
  
"Yes. Where exactly is he and what is he doing. I'm am not going to repeat myself." His voice as cold as stone. Sergeant Trelli walked up to Felix and grabbed his head with his fist.  
  
"No."  
  
WHAM!  
  
"ARRRR!" Felix fell on the floor clutching his crouch. Sergeant Trelli placed another boot on his face with no emotions at all. Felix groaned and moaned.  
  
"All right! All right! He's planning to trap the alien! He's going to try and capture the alien. Check out the maps on the wall. He marked his trap placements. That's where he'll be."  
  
"Good. Private Stones, get this man to the extraction zone. We will need him for interogation. Corporal, check out the maps and inform Intel about the trap placements position. Private Higs, check the jeep for weapons."  
  
"Sir yes sir."

* * *

Tim checked his surroundings. He swore he was being followed. He heard twits broke and muffled voices but when he turned around, there was no body.  
  
"Maybe I am dreaming." Tim said aloud. Tim turned back and proceeded back on path. He came across the narrow gulley, he placed the trap in position and covered it with earth to camouflage it.  
  
Tim than avoided his own trap and walked down the gulley which lead to the old caves. The old caves were a bunch of caves made by earthquakes many years ago. He knew many animals sheltered in there for survival and the alien, if still in the park, might be in there.  
  
The water hole was also the only available water source in the park. If the alien needed water to survive, it would also be there. The water hole was also where he found the dead tiger. It was the perfect place for a ambush.

* * *

"Roger that Sergeant. Good work. We've already question the package A and they do not know about ET. We will send in the helicopter to secure the weapons."  
  
"Sir Yes sir. What will be my next orders?"  
  
"You will go alone and assist Team B who is attempting to ambush the park ranger at the waterfall. One of their team member got injured by a wild cat and Team B is one man short. Your team is to cut off the exit from the park and do not allow any witnesses to enter or exit."  
  
"Sir yes sir. I will take the car and drive my way to the waterfall. My team will travel on foot and block the park exit."  
  
"Good. Do it. And failure is not an option."

* * *

I peeped out of my cave. I though I heard something. I remember hearing something entering the cave and doing something while in the vicinity. But when I got up from my rest there was nobody at all.  
  
I climbed out of the cave and onto the footpath. Clutching the human cylinder object, I made my way though the bushes. I needed water to drink and wash my wounds. My wound was already rotting and without the healing pool ready, I could not last any longer. The pool was almost ready and it needed a few hours of work to complete but summoning the energy to do so was not going to be an easy task.  
  
I slashed the thick bushes and made my way to the waterhole. It was the same area I met that stripped creature. They could be more of those earth predators but I had to take the risk.  
  
I cleared the path of bushes and was near the clearing when I stopped something. My senses told me something was not right. I fell back into the bushes and activated my ultra-sights. I scanned the tree tops and bushes.  
  
I detected heat from the bushes. I strained my eyes further.  
  
HUMANS!  
  
There were 4 of them, 4 humans hidden in the tree tops and bushes. I could see outlines of their weapons. They were waiting, as if they were in hiding to ambush someone. I did not risk being detected, so I waited in the bushes.  
  
Than I detected another human. This human was walking along the footpath that lead to the waterhole. He was also holding a weapon in his hand. He was not aware of the humans in the trees.  
  
What is that human doing?  
  
The human in the trees seemed to follow the other human movement. They came out from the bushes and trees and quietly sneaked behind the human. They jabbed their weapons in the human. The human suddenly turned around and aimed his weapon at the other human. I switched back to normal view.  
  
I recognized the human in the trees. They wore all black and had weapons similar to the Black humans at 'Black Mesa'. My thoughts were cut shot by a roar from behind my back.  
  
I immediately turned around, and my worst fears were affirmed. The predator was there but this time it did not had strips but had grey-brown fur covering his body. The body shape and structure was also different.  
  
It leaped directly on my and the collision of our bodies sent us rolling out of the bushes. The predator swiped at my eye ball. I twisted my head and avoided it. Shots were fired. The humans started attacking us.

* * *

I could have sworn. A cougar attacking an alien. That was weird. Really weird. I stood back for a while figuring out what was going on before I snapped back to reality. I turned my attention back to the soldiers.  
  
I did not know what the black soldiers wanted but I knew they meant trouble. They were probably after the alien as well. And the alien was fighting with a cougar just meters away. They turned their attention to the fighting alien and cougar. I took the chance. I broke from their grip and ran.  
  
"Charlie! Jackson! Neutralize the alien. We'll catch the ranger!" The soldier in charged shouted as soon as he saw me running away.  
  
I took out my SPAS and fired at them. One of the soldiers fell. The rest opened fire forcing me to ditch the heavy shotgun. I rolled behind a log, took the magnum out of my holster and aimed it at the soldiers.  
  
"BOOM! BOOM!"  
  
I fired the gun, easily controlling the recoil. Each bullet hitting it's target.  
  
"Too easy."  
  
I ran out of the bushes, picked up my shotgun and back to the waterhole. The 2 creatures were still wrestling, bodies together each trying to over power the other. The rest of the soldiers were all sprawling over the field with their blood turning the water red. The alien picked up the cougar and threw it across the field. The cougar bounced back up right like as if nothing happened.  
  
Like in a gladiator ring, 3 of us stood there. Seeing who was going to make the first move.  
  
"All right hands up!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned round and immediately fired my magnum at the voice. It was another black soldier. The cougar leaped for me. I ducked out of the way. The alien did it's electrical zap on the cougar stunning it in mid air.  
  
I ran for the bushes and was met with the chamber of the soldier's gun.  
  
"I told you I was going to be a secret operative." I recognized the voice immediately. It was my old Pal Trelli, my 'former' best friend in high school. Like most teenagers, he had a dream to be a secret operative.  
  
"Of course, Trelli. How nice. Enjoying your job?"  
  
"It's Sergeant Trelli, and I am enjoying my job more than you. Park ranger Tim."  
  
I lashed out my leg and hit his chin. He let go shots from his pistol which missed. I picked myself up and ran for my life.

* * *

The predator was a lot faster and agile. I had my electrical zap which was useful at range but i was no match in a melee fight. My electrical zapping also took time to charge up making me vulnerable. I was in deep trouble.  
  
The predator leaped for me again. This time with it's mouth opened wide and claws ready. I fell on the ground. It's claws closed on my neck. The pain surged through every nerve in my body.  
  
"BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!"  
  
Shots came from one of the black soldiers who had just entered the fight. The predator leaped for the bushes. The soldier turned his weapon at me.  
  
Human. Human. Human.  
  
"What the am -arrr!!" I distracted the human with my telepath and zapped him the moment he lost concentration. Full blast. I got up, and heard a scream!

* * *

The cougar had me. My M-29 laid just a few meters away but the cougar was standing on it. My magnum was out of ammo. Reloading took time. The shotgun laid somewhere in the bushes. The cougar jumped and as expected aimed for my throat. I knew what would happen next. It would bite my neck and I would die of blood lost. It would be a slow and agonizing death. I closed my eyes and waited.  
  
"BLAM!"

* * *

I picked up the human weapon and hit the trigger. The predator was just about to bite down on the human's neck. The shot ran out and produced a loud sound. The shell went wide of my target and hit the bushes.  
  
"BLAM!" The weapon's recoil sent me on the ground. The predator noticed and luged at me, I reloaded and fired the weapon at the last second.  
  
"BLAM!" The predator was hit in mid air, it fell over me lifeless. The predator's face literally destroyed by the shot. I pushed the dead predator off and picked myself up.  
  
That was a close one. I told myself. I examined the mess that was left. There were guts and blood all over the ground, dead bodies, both human and the predator. By chance I was the only victor. I could have been like the other humans over on the ground. I was astonished at my luck. Than a slice of pain made me wince, I remembered the wounds, I needed the water. I needed it badly.  
  
I was about to move off when I noticed the human. The human was still breathing, still alive. From what happened moments ago, I could tell that this human was not evil, unlike the Black Humans who were definitely evil. He did not deserve to die. That human needed help, and I was his only help. I could save him. I had to make a decision. To save the human, or not to. To save the race I was taught to hate.  
  
I made a decision, I did not know why but I knew I just had to. And that decision changed the fate of Earth. 


	8. Chapter 8: Communication Barrial

* * *

Alien Slave 2 

Chapter 8: Communication Barrial

Readers Notice: Please note, I've changed the new thought-speak sign to " ' ". Apparently the old sign I used doesn't seem to show up anymore. Thanks

* * *

"WHAT? THEY DISSAPEARED?" 

"Yes sir. We've lost all contact with Team B, Sergeant Trelli and the other Park Ranger." General Romata said slowly over the radio.

"DISSAPEARED?!!!? Couldn't your troops handle one Park Ranger, an alien and the forest environment?!" Dr Breens voice was close to a hiss.

"Sorry sir. It seems we underestimated the seriousness of this situation." General Romata replied. It was getting worst by the minute Romata thought.

"Underestimated? I never underestimate General. Your troops are incompetent, useless, and fruitless." He insulted Romata. General Romata, who had never lost his cool, lost it the moment he heard Wallace's insult.

"My troops are incompetent? What about dear old Gordon Freeman? Didn't you underestimated him too?"

"Watch it General. I'm not a patient man." Wallace fired back.

"Yes, I know that very well."

"Fine. Say what you want. But we have business to complete." Wallace said.

"I need reinforcements. I need better weapons, equipment, better intelligence and experts to help me complete my job." Romata said.

"That will be in order, seeing you already know a lot already I may as well help you finish what you failed to do."

"Good. You do your job, and I'll do mine."

"Sure. Glad doing business with you. Romata."

* * *

The Outcast were advancing. They were invading Xen in the masses. Teleportation balls enveloped and the Outcast poured in. Colath 44 rounded up whatever was left of the Xens and ordered them to hold the assault. Slaves, Grunts and Controllers all rushed to the line. 

'Star Controller 44, this is Colath 12. More Outcast are pouring in. I need more Slaves and Grunts to hold them off. The outcast are powerful.' Xen Controller Colath 12 telepathed to Colath 44.

'Colath 12. I do not have anymore to spare. Hold them off with your current forces. Fall back to a more fortified position if necessary.'

'Yes Star Controller. Colath 12 out.'

It's was 7 days since Nihilanth was destroyed by the humans. Colath 44, was one of the few Controllers that survived the giant explosion that took out Xens teleportation system. Different tribes of Xenlings lead by different Controllers were formed. Colath 44, with his leadership nature took command of a portion of the stranded Slaves and Grunts.

For the first 4 days, the different tribes fought, they fought for land, resources and power. Colath 44 used his variety of minions to over run some of the smaller tribes. Another opposing tribe lead by Corath 1, the head controller, used his vast number of Xen Grunts to beat down the other tribes making them submit to his power.

However on day 6, something happened. Colath's specialist team encountered Corath's army on the Ni Ha plains of Xen. Colath's team was decimated immediately with Corath's army, Colath was taken prisoner.

Than just before they left the plains, a teleporter ball enveloped. Since the destruction of the Xen teleportation system, teleportation was not possible. Corath, sensing the teleportation, went to investigate.

Corath took his team to investigate and left the main army for a moment. Corath came back minutes later, with the Outcast army after him.

The Outcast were an army of unknown alien life forms from another dimension(like Earth). Nihilanth spoke about the Outcast every now and then, he told most the controllers the Outcast were once Xenlings that used the teleportation technology to conquer other planets and dimension. However, they broke off the link with Nihilanth and assumed their own command.

The Outcast often did minor invasions, causing havoc in the heart of the Xen factories. The Outcast, with their superior fire power managed to interrupt productions and activities of Xen but were overrun with the numbers of Slaves and Grunts.

Pandemonium broke out, the Outcast poured out from the teleportation ball and covered the battle field with Xenling bodies. During the battle, Colath managed to escape. Corath too, managed to escape. The 2 Xen Controllers held off a massive number of Outcast before being forced to retreat back to the outskirts. Corath and Colath, knowing that they could not hold off the Outcast army alone, joined forces. Corath supplied brute forces with his army of Xen Grunts while Colath had his contingent of Fliers and slaves.

An hour after Corath and Colath joined forces, the teleportation of the Outcast army was completed. The Outcast invaded, Voltigores charged the front lines, Pit Drones used their range attack to snipe down the Xen forces. Shock Troopers teleported behind the front lines and caused confusion with the Xenlings. Within hours, 5 squads of Xen elites were destroyed.

Colath and Corath split up their forces, Corath took the masses of the forces to the front lines to hold back the Outcast while Colath took a smaller force and retreated to the old teleportation facility in an attempt to get the teleportation system working.

However the Outcast knew, and a squad of highly trained Outcast assassins were at the facilities door step. Colath forces were battle harden and ready to hold off anything, however Colath was only shaken by one thing. The assassins did not had an alien look, but had the looks of a human.

The assassins poured into the facility, the assassins managed to take ground and set up mini bases. The assassin had powerful projectile weapons and managed to clean out the majority of Colath's forces. However, Colath realise the assassins had one weakness. Their metal armour and equipment. Colath used his remaining grunts to distract the assassins while the slaves went to the rear and zapped the assassins. The metal armour conducted electricity well and the assassins went down by the masses. The Outcast raid failed.

By than the momentum of the Outcast assault had subsided. By day 7, the Outcast were calling for more reinforcements. Than on the same day, their reinforcements came. The Outcast were backed by technological equipment. Corath was stunned and pondered where the Outcast could get such equipments. The flier squad managed to capture one of the Outcast Gunship. Corath examined it and was shocked by what he discovered.

The gunship used human machine guns. The pilot of the gunship looked like humanoid alien, fighting back with human guns when captured. The Outcast, apparently knew, and used human technology, military tactics and advantages associated with the human form.

'Star Controller 44. I am falling back to a safer position. I request cover from fliers to cover us.' Colath 12 telepathed.

'Request noted. Colath 12.' Colath telepathed. 'Corath 1?'

'Yes Colath 44? Is the teleportation system fixed? Any news? Any weakness you've discovered?' Corath 1 responded after 5 seconds.

'None of the above. Colath 12 forces is taking casualties, they are falling back and need cover. Can you spare some fliers?'

'Affirmative. What is your progress?'

'Slow. Working with one mining equipment is a pain.'

'Yes I know. I've been a miner before. Is there anyway I can help?'

'I am facing a wall of iron and anything that can help me get past it will help.'

'What about explosives? I managed to steal a giant box of TNT from the Outcast. I tried it out and it works like magic.'

'As long as it works. How are you going to get it to me?'

'I'll get a scout flier to bring it to you.'

'All right. TNT. How does it works?'

'Fill a container with the Powder and attach a long extendable, flammable object to it. Light it up and get out of there before it blows. I have to go, incoming! STRIDER!'

I slowly creped though the bushes, I carefully placed my steps. Covering my foot prints, attempting to leave little clue of my presence. I placed my water container one side and used my hands to scatter the dirt over the ground. Turned back and stepped onto the rocks that lead to the cave I was sheltering in.

The cave, my temporary home, was where I was sheltering for the last 7 days. I took cover there when it rained and when the temperature got too hot for me. I had to admit that without the cave, I would not have lasted a day in the Earth Jungle.

I laid the water container in the corner of the cave, I walked over to the healing pool. The healing pool was finally complete. I spent my previous night soaking in the pool to heal my wounds. The wounds were healed already but I still had a couple of minor scratches on my legs and arms. I looked over the pool and towards the human.

After the fight with the Predator and the evil humans, I took one of the innocent human in. The human knew of my presence in the jungle. He wore some sort of uniform that indicated his authority in the area. He also knew his way around the area indicating he had frequently visited the areas around the cave. However on his frequent visit to the water hole, he was attacked.

The human was approaching the water hole when he was caught unaware by the evil Black humans. While I was watching the action, one of the predators caught me by surprise and we rolled out of the bushes, each trying to over power the other.

The human managed to escape and kill some of the Black humans while I took out the evil humans that fired at me. The human than ran off leaving me to fight against one remaining evil human which I easily dispatch. However the predator caught up with the human. The predator was about to bite down on the human's neck when I interfered and shot the Predator with the human weapons killing it. The human was still alive and a feeling inside me prompted me to take the human in.

The human sustained massive bite wounds, deep scratches and massive blood lost. I took off the human cloths and laid him in the healing pool to heal. The human has been unconscious since than.

"Urr....." The human moaned.

I picked up the container and placed near the humans mouth. The human automatically began to sip the water.

"No....no....stay away.....stay away! Don't hurt me!" The human started screaming in his language.

'Hush Human, hush. You are safe...you are safe.' I telepathed to him.

"I'm hearing voices! No no!" The human opened his eyes frighten, I saw the look on his face. The human was terrified. I stepped back at the emotion shown, I was frighten myself.

'Human. Stop it. Stop it.'

"The alien! The Alien! Get away from me!" The human desperately splashed his way out of the pool. The human attempted to stand up but fell. Pain gripped him, I couldn't bear to watch and turned away.

"Stay away! Somebody! Help! HELP!" The human screamed and attempted to escape. However each time the human stood, it fell again. Pain went though the human. I guessed the human was not fully recovered yet. I could only lean in one corner and watch.

"Help! Help....help....help....hel...he..h" The human slowly blacked out from the pain that he was causing to himself. I stood in the corner of the cave for a moment breathing hard from the reaction of the human. I tried hard to analyse the human's behaviour.

Why would the human react in such a panic way? Why was the humam scared of me? Just because I was alien to him? Are all humans like that? If so, than I might be doomed on this planet. I telepathed to myself. Humans are so unpredictable...and complicated.

* * *

I flicked my eyes opened. It was dark, dark and moist. I moved my hands and felt myself. I was lying on dirt, naked. I wondered where I was for a moment. 

"Urr....somebody..." I moaned.

It all came back to me again. The alien, the black operatives, the cougar, near death. I was certain I had died and I was in hell. I remember waking up earlier on, soaked in some sort of liquid, opening my eyes to see the alien I was after. I panic and attempted to escape. I did not realise that my leg was not fully healed and I fell unconscious to the pain.

I soon realised that I was in the old caves. As I expected, the alien used the cave for shelter from the harsh jungle environment, I also suspected it used the water hole for it's water source. Maybe the alien was smart than I thought. I had to find out more about the alien. I needed to find out more.

I slowly sat up, careful not to further injured myself. I looked around and examined the cave. The cave was almost the same as when I last visited it but with a few changes.

The alien had managed to create a pool of unknown liquid. in one corner of the cave. It was were I found myself when I first regained conscious. There was also a pile of rocks just above the entrance, held together by a simple rope. I examined the rope and realised that a tug of the rope would sent the rocks tumbling down the entrance, which was sure to kill if it landed on anyone. The alien had created a simple defence system. I was amazed at the intelligence of the alien.

I began to wonder, if the alien could create a self defence system with rocks and rope, what were the chances it could communicate intelligently? Could it understand simple ideas and concepts such as it's name? Could it think for it's self or did it relied on instincts?

"I should give it a try." I said. "Hello there alien!"

From the corner of the cave, the alien came out of the shadows. I tried hard to control my emotions, but I realised that I was already shaking. I discovered I had xenophobia.

"Hello there alien. My name is Tim. What is you name?" I said slowly, like towards a child.

The alien stood there, I could see the alien was fascinated with my speech. The alien was trying to make out what I said.

"You do not understand English. I could teach you." I said. It was not working, I needed an easier, more universal way of communicating. I began to think about children. What was the first way children began to communicate? Pointing!

"Tim." I said and pointed to myself.

"Tim."

"Tim."

I could tell the alien's brain was trying to figure out what I meant. The alien seemed very deep in thought. Than the alien extended his arm and a finger.

"Tttiimmmm." The alien said in a weird zombie like voice. It's finger pointed at me.

"Tim." I said and I pointed back to the alien.

"Ttttiiimmm." The alien than pointed to it's self. "Iiiinnnniiiissss."

"Tim. Iniss." I said pointing to myself and the alien.

"Iiiinnniiisss. Ttttiiimmm."

"Good. You are a fast learner." I took my attention off the alien. Maybe I could teach it more words, but I could only teach the alien names as it was easier. My eyes fell on the rocks on the ground. I picked up a rock and pointed to it.

"Rrrroooocccckkkkk." I tried to imitate the way the alien pronounced.

The alien took a moment, before it said after me.

"Rrrroooocccckkkk."

"Yes. Rock."

"Rroocckk."

"Excellent." I smiled at the alien. And the alien smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9: Speeches and Maps

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 9: Speeches and Maps

* * *

"Pebbles."  
  
"Pebbbbleesss."  
  
"Pebbles."  
  
"Peebblles."  
  
I placed the pebbles on the ground. Teaching the alien English was tiring. I had to constantly repeat the words and point to the object or action, it was like teaching a child who does not even know the basic ABC's. It was frustrating, yet exciting too , especially when the alien performed beyond my expectations.  
  
I threw a peddle across the cave, I signalled to the alien to say what I did.  
  
"Timmmmmm throwwww peebblllee aaacroosss caveeee."  
  
"Good." I was excited, the alien could speak simple sentences. The alien was smarter than I initially thought. If the alien could speak simple sentences, than I could teach him to speak longer sentences, and to speak by himself without aid.  
  
"You are a smart creature, let's see if you can say a sentence on your own." I said.  
  
"Me Tim Human. You?" I simply said. Without any hand signal.  
  
The alien heard my voice and looked towards me with his big red blob eye. I laid against the cave wall, with my arms folded.  
  
"Me Tim Human. You?" I said again, without any arm or hand signal. The alien looked at me, he knew I was trying to communicate with it, but he had trouble figuring out what I meant without signals.  
  
"Come on....you know what I am saying...." I muttered. "Me Tim Human. You?  
  
I looked at the alien, I knew the alien was trying to figure out what I meant. I could tell that the alien's brain was working.  
  
"Come on....you can do it...." I concentrated my thoughts on the alien. The alien began, it moved his tiny lips. I could see the amount of concentration the alien was summoning by his facial expression.  
  
"Meeeee Iniss Alien......Youuuuuu Timmmmm Humannnnn." The alien said in a very slow and slurred voice.  
  
"Bravo.....bravo..." I clapped my hands like it was a stage performance. The alien gave me it's weird smile. I smiled back. The alien's face lit up when I smiled. He was pleased with himself.

* * *

"All right. So, we know that the alien needs shelter and water. We definitely know that the water source is the water hole where the massacre took place." The expert said.  
  
"Yes. This would mean that the shelter must be near by. It would be probably shelter in a cave." General Romata said.  
  
"Correct. That's where we narrow our search area down to. Do we have a map of the park which features geological location?" The expert asked.  
  
"Yes we do. In fact, the map we acquired from the station is so detailed we do not know where to start." Romata replied.  
  
"Good. Pass me the map." Romata grabbed the map and unrolled the map across the desk. The map was scribbled all over with markings and coordinates making it almost impossible to work out where was where.  
  
"Get what I mean? There is so much detail it is impossible to even work it out." Romata sighed, if the expert could not work out where the alien might be, he was going to be in trouble. Serious trouble.  
  
"Hmmmmm. The map you have here is....GREAT! Whoever owned this map must have marked out all landmarks and caves when he roamed though the park. It would lessen the job." The expert leaned downed and began to examined the map, starting with the water fall. He ran his finger along the map.  
  
"Right than. I have another map of the park. Work out all the caves in the area and mark the area where I can start searching." Romata took another map from his backpack. He felt relieve inside, at least things were looking up.  
  
"Well.....from what I can see here, you only need to visit one cave." The expert said, pleased.  
  
"One?" Romata questioned.  
  
"There is only one cave within a reasonable distance to the water source. Chances that it will be there is pretty high." The expert said, optimistically.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There." The expert smiled, and pointed.

* * *

Author's Note: The chapter will be alot longer and will conclude the jungle scene, plus introduce a new plot. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but it is for preperation for the next. Thanks 


	10. Chapter 10: Back to before

Alien Slave 2  
  
Chapter 10: Back to before

* * *

"Sergeant, we have em! The alien is likely to be at coordinates 341, 512. Find a cave. It's off the main path so be prepared for harsh travelling conditions."  
  
"Roger that sir! We will move in immediately!" The sergeant shouted into the radio. "Men! We have the coordinates, lets move! On the double!"  
  
"I'll travelling in the heli with the rest of the squad and will be there approximately fifteen minutes. You can get there faster. If you spot the alien, note it's position and track it. We cannot afford to lose it!" General Romata said as he gather all his maps and GPS equipment.  
  
"Roger that sir." The sergeant than turned to his men. "Corporal, have you planned a route to the objective?"  
  
"Yes Sergeant. Follow me, it's not far from here." The Corporal shouted and started hacking though the bushes with his machete. The rest of the soldiers followed him, shielding themselves from the flying torns and branches.  
  
"Men, lets move! On the double! There's no time to waste!" General Romata shouted and signalled to his men to enter the helicopter. The soldiers slipped into the seats and quickly checked they had forgotten nothing.  
  
"Lets go! Co-Pilot, here's the map!" Romata passed the map over to the co-pilot and the pilot tilted the stick, the helicopter immediately lifted off the ground and flew over the tress.  
  
"All right men! No time to waste! I've consulted with my experts and we have discovered the possible location of the alien. Probability is 75%. Alpha team is already moving in on foot and will meet with us at the objective point. We need to storm the cave and capture the alien without any hiccups."  
  
"Will do sir." The men responded.  
  
"Sergeant, what's your progress?" The General said into the radio.  
  
"We are nearly there. Our locator found us a shortcut." The sergeant said as he ducked to avoid a low branch only to be slapped by a bunch of leaves.  
  
"When you get there, hold your position. Make sure nothing gets out of the area." General Romata said and looked out of the helicopter to find out where he was.  
  
"Roger that." The sergeant replied automatically. "Corporal, are we there?"  
  
"Yes sir. We are nearly there, watch out for a trap hole! On the right!" The Corporal, shouted out, he brushed away the leaves covering the trap and revealed it.  
  
"Sure is deep. If someone gets stuck in there, he'll be trap for a while." The Corporal said as he pointed to a skeleton which laid in the hole.  
  
"Sergeant! We've spotted a cave." One of the soldiers shouted.  
  
"Halt. Everyone, take cover and keep your voices down. We don't want to get heard."  
  
The Sergeant inched slowly forward and pulled away a branch. In front of them was a pile of rocks with an small entrance, no higher than 2 meters. The entrances was covered with vines which could act as a rope ladder. Leaves littered the entrance and moss covered the rocks. The Sergeant pulled out his radio.  
  
"General. We've spotted the cave. I'm pretty sure it's the right one. Preparing the beacon to guide you in."  
  
"Roger that Sergeant. We are nearly over the target area."  
  
"Shall we proceed?"  
  
"Yes. But do not go together, 2 of you will have to provide cover, another 2 will slowly enter the cave. No lighting devices."  
  
"Sir yes sir." The sergeant said. "Charlie, Dicks. Stay here and cover our backs. Farlei, follow me, no lights and be quiet."  
  
The Sergeant dropped his bag and moved forward with only his weapons. One of the soldiers followed, trailing behind him with weapons at the ready.  
  
"Lower me in. We don't know how deep the cave can go." The Sergeant whispered.  
  
"Roger." The soldier took out his rope and tied it against the nearby tree. The Sergeant grabbed it and carefully lowered himself down. The Sergeant disappeared into the darkness of the cave. The Corporal waited for a response.  
  
"Coast clear. The ground is only a metre down." The Sergeants whispered. The cave entrance was dark but he could see light ahead. There must have been an open sky light to the cave. He began to squeeze himself into the tiny hole where the light came from.  
  
"Sergeant, you sure you can fit in there?"  
  
"Of course. I've been through smaller holes."  
  
The Sergeant slowly flexed his muscles backwards, and pushed his shoulder forwards, he attempted to lift himself up but could not.  
  
"Farlei, clear the rocks."  
  
The soldier took out a tiny pick axe and attempted to break off the rocks. The Sergeant moved out of the way while using his hand to clear his path ahead.  
  
"PRACK!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"Sorry, the rock hit the ground pretty hard."  
  
The Sergeant tried to push through and succeed. He lifted the Farlei up with him and they slowly crawled through the tunnel. Luckily, the tunnel grew bigger and was able to fit both of them.  
  
"Me Tim Human Male, You?" A voice echoed from the cave.  
  
"What the?" The Sergeant whispered.  
  
"Meeeeeee Inissss Aliennnn Maleeee.."  
  
"I know that voice. You heard it before too." Farlei whispered.  
  
"A Vortigaunt."  
  
"Yeah, but what is it doing with a human?"  
  
"No idea. I thought the Vortigaunt was aggressive to foreign beings."  
  
"I have no idea. Contact headquarters."  
  
"Yeah." The Sergeant took out his radio and crawled his way back to the entrance.  
  
"General Romata, we've have confirmation of the alien. The Vortigaunt seems to be with communicating with the human, possibly the park ranger."  
  
"Roger. Do you have enough fire power to take them hostage till we arrive?"  
  
"We have 2 M249, it wont be a problem."  
  
"All right. Attempt to capture them, we will be there ETA 1 minute."  
  
The Sergeant crawled back to Farlei. The voices of the park ranger and the vortigaunt distinctively clear.  
  
"We capture them alive. Follow my tail." The Sergeant whispered. He crawled towards the voice and came to a large cave. They were on top of a ledge. The Sergeant peeked forward and right below him was the Vortigaunt. Farlei, who did not encountered a Vortigaunt at Black Mesa, looked at the Vortigaunt carefully.  
  
It had an arched forward neck with a big red eye in the middle and some secondary eyes at the side of it's head. The Vortigaunt had an arched back like an elderly person and was covered in brown. The alien's fingers was claws which had sharp ends meant to slice.  
  
"Jump and roll at the count of three. One. Two Three!"

* * *

I could sense the black humans, but any reaction on my part would have been dangerous. So I acted like I did not know the human was there. But I kept my Zapper ready.  
  
"Good job Iniss. You sure are smart." The human, Tim, said.  
  
"Thannkkkkk Youuuu Timmmmm."  
  
I turned and proceeded to get the container of water to quench my thrist. The talking took alot of concentration and effort. Than out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black human advance. It twisted around and fired my zap.  
  
"ARRR!" One of the black human screamed as the electric shock struck it's target. The other human rolled over the cave ground and fired opened fire at me. I ducked backwards and hit against a pointy rock.  
  
'ARRR!' I let out a telepath scream. The rock hit my spinal column making me paralysed for a while. The black human lifted it's weapon and pointed it at me. The human hit the trigger.  
  
"Ra-tat-tat-tat-tat!" I rolled aside and the bullets chipped off the rocks hit. The pain almost got to me.

* * *

"Hands up. Black Operative." I said. I poked my shotgun into the Black soldier.  
  
"You are making a mistake. This alien will kill once it is done with you." The soldier said.  
  
"Really eah? Iniss, tell him." I looked over to Iniss who was on the ground trying to lift himself up.  
  
"Inissss Alien Friendsss withhh Timmmm Humannn."  
  
"You are making a huge mistake....the Xens will in-" The soldier jerked and my finger slipped.  
  
"BLAMM!" The shells tore a hole through the soldier's through the soldier's chest. Guts splattered all over the cave. Stomach, intestines, you name it. Iniss was covered in blood and with something that looked like the soldier's heart. It was still beating. The soldier collapsed. I collapsed too.  
  
"Oh my....I just murdered a person...I just.." I dropped the shotgun, and looked at my hands which was covered with blood. I had murdered, I was a criminal. I had killed a person cold blooded.  
  
"Timmmmmm okayyy?"  
  
"Tim just killed fellow human." I said out blindly. I was too horrified to speak. The alien extended his arm out to lift me up.  
  
"Weeee muusttt gettt ouuttt of hereeee. Blackk humannn cominggg to killll us." The alien spoke.  
  
"Yes. We must go." I grabbed the alien's arm and pulled myself up. We looked face to face, eye to eye. The alien's eyes contracted, he saw the terror in my eyes. He tried to console me.  
  
"Timmmmm shottt innnn deeefeeenceeee."  
  
"Yes. I did, but i stilled murdered a person." I fell on my knees again. Tear drops dripped from my eyes. I looked across to the dead soldier. Than I spotted something, I grabbed from the soldiers pocket a piece of paper. After examining it, I realise it was a photo.  
  
It was the photo of the soldier's family. He had a young boy. The boy was about three to four years old. And now, the boy would never celebrate father's day because of me. Becaused I murdered his father.  
  
"Timmmmm, weeeee gooooo nowwww!" The alien pleaded.  
  
"O.k. Lets go. I said, still clutching the photo.  
  
"Go? I don't think so." Came a voice. I turned and standing at the cave entrance was a man in uniform. He hid in the darkness so I could not see his face. I saw 4 golden stars reflecting the sun light on his shoulders.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I picked up my shotgun and shouted.  
  
"I'm just doing my job. Capturing you and the alien."  
  
"And who sent you?" I question.  
  
"None of your concern. Men, move in. If he fires. Kill him." Men in black suits advanced from behind the men in charged. I loaded my shotgun and aimmed it at the General.  
  
"BLITZ!"

* * *

A bright light appeared, it illuminated the whole cave. Than a ball of light condensed and appeared in the middle of cave. I immediately knew what it was!  
  
'Star Controller Colath 44, it worked! The teleporter is working!'  
  
'COLATH??!'  
  
'INISS???'  
  
"RUNNNNNN!" I shrieked to the human, I immediately ran and jumped into the Portal.  
  
'COLATH! CLOSE THE PORTAL! CLOSE IT!'  
  
'SOMETHING JUST ENTERED THE PORTAL TOO!'  
  
'JUST CLOSE IT!'

* * *

The ball of light disappeared before the soldiers could fire their weapons. Within a second, the cave became dark again with the alien and the park ranger no where to be seen. The General looked around, shocked beyond description. He dropped his weapon and started to panic.  
  
"No.....no....nooooooooooo!" He screamed! 


End file.
